<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home for the Holidays by AlienAlkali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293867">Home for the Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali'>AlienAlkali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I swear the worst they do is kiss a lot, Kissing, Kissing gets heated, M/M, Mistletoe, No Smut, Spice, engineer!Ethari, passionate kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Runaan comes home from a mission early to a husband who misses him dearly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari &amp; Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home for the Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Runaan plopped himself onto his back from where he had been hovering over Ethari on the bed, their chests heaving. Ethari looked over, taking his husband’s hand, basking in his afterglow. </p><p>“You’re so amazing, Ethari. I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>His cheeks flushed more than they already were. “I-- well, I mean--”</p><p>Runaan shook his head fondly. “What I meant was when I’m gone.”</p><p>Right. When he was gone. He was leaving in the morning and wouldn’t be back until the day after Christmas. The house would be empty and quiet without him. It wasn’t like Runaan’s presence filled up a whole room, but it filled up his whole heart. His presence was inevitable and steady. Quiet and comforting. And that was enough.</p><p>He turned onto his side. “It’s not like I’m the only one who has to endure it,” he reminded with a pointed look.</p><p>Runaan frowned before rolling onto his side. “It’s not the same.”</p><p>“I know, love. I know.”</p><p>The two men favoured silence as they wrapped each other in their arms, sharing the same air, being with each other, just breathing. Just being. Runaan would have died a happy man if that’s all he ever did.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“As will I.”</p><p>Ethari placed a tender kiss to his husband’s forehead.</p><p>“My love will be with you, even when the moon is not.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>The other four took their time saying their goodbyes to loved ones, filled with whispered promises of a safe return. Andromeda was simply just holding her fiancée, exchanging kisses here and there, while Skor was trying to get his sister detached from him. Ram’s moms were going into over-protective mode, making sure they had packed their toothbrush and an extra pair of underwear. Callisto’s ex-wife--this being his first mission after the divorce--had even shown up. Watching their interactions was a little awkward and stiff, but she knew she needed to be there. He didn’t have anyone else.</p><p>Ethari clung to his husband tight. Dawn was on the rise and tainted the sky purple and pink in the early December sky, the temperature below freezing. But he didn’t feel cold as he held Runaan close.</p><p>“Love, you’re going to catch a cold.”</p><p>“No I won’t,” Runaan stated simply, his nose skimming Ethari’s. “How can I be cold when you’re right here?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes with exasperated fondness at his heart’s cheekiness. He would miss this. He always does. He sobered as Runaan wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer. Closer, as Ethari wrapped his arms around Runaan’s neck. Closer, closer. Yet not close enough. Never close enough.</p><p>“Promise me,” he whispered. “Promise me, Runaan.”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that.”</p><p>“I know, but...” He couldn’t bring himself to face the reality. He never knew what to expect each time. He wasn’t privy to knowing what happens on each mission, only the damages he has to deal with when they return. <i>If</i> they return. Who comes back. And who doesn’t.</p><p>He nodded, his eyes fluttering open to find Runaan’s gaze already locked onto his. He slipped his hands from where they were around his husband’s neck to rest on his chest where they found the necklace he had crafted for Runaan on his first mission after they started dating. Well, the first mission after he found out what his love did for a living, that is.</p><p>“I told you, my light,” he reminded gently, a soft smile on his face. “I always carry you with me wherever I go.”</p><p>A few more moments passed in loving silence, some of Runaan’s teammates getting their baggage loaded onto the jet. The two of them straightened up, and Runaan squared his shoulders. Duty calls.</p><p>“Take this. It’ll keep you warm while you’re gone, since you’re too stubborn to do so without me forcing you to.”</p><p>The purple scarf carried Ethari’s scent as it had been wrapped around his neck. His scent. His scent, more important that its warmth, and Ethari knew this. The taller man smiled, hands still lingering at the bottom of the scarf. Someone in the distance yelled over the sound of the jet engine to hurry up.</p><p>“My heart goes out with this one.”</p><p>Whatever softness Runaan had tucked behind a door for the sake of making his parting easier had melted completely and leaked under the door it had been confined behind.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I promise I will return your heart to you.”</p><p>And that was all he needed to hear as his husband’s right hand came forward to cup his jaw, his other hand grabbing his triceps, Ethari tugging Runaan forward by his scarf, their lips meeting halfway. </p><p><i>Don’t worry.</i> Lips parted through the kiss and suddenly everything was going to be alright, even if just in that moment. <i>I promise I will return your heart to you.</i></p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>His wrists were stiff as they were held behind his back, someone shuffling to get them properly restrained before he was shoved on his knees to the ground. Three against one, with himself being restrained and held at gunpoint. Not the worst chances he’s had to adjust to, but he’d certainly had better. </p><p>“Where are they?”</p><p>He sneered.</p><p><i>“Where</i> are they?”</p><p>He tried to look down, but his chin was forced back up to meet his captor’s eyes, nails digging into flesh, eyes dangerous.</p><p>“We-- <i>I</i> took them.”</p><p>His captor’s eyebrows furrowed when he heard him stutter. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>He held his breath as he prepared for some sort of backlash but was quickly saved by a dark-haired girl rushing in.</p><p>“He’s telling the truth. We recovered the bodies.”</p><p>The man looked down at him, studying, but he refused to meet his eyes as dread filled from within. Bodies. Not teammates, bodies. The man in front of him hummed, satisfied. </p><p>“Then I guess you’re the only thing standing in my way.”</p><p>“I’ll never tell you where I put them.”</p><p>“No, of course not. Not in this state of mind, at least. But we’ll find a way to get you to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Runaan jolted awake from where he sat on the ground of the jet, his teammates immediately snapping their attention to him, but quickly relaxed and resumed their activities. He sighed, pushing the memories back. Pushing them away. Just like he always did. Until he had told Ethari about his job, of course.</p><p>Ethari. Among the many threats they had used, the threat that Ethari would have been put in danger had been too much for him to bear. That threat was the one that had broke him. The mere thought that Ethari--a highly intelligent engineer--could be dragged into his mess of a job scared him. Terrified him. It was the reason why he had been so scared to love in the first place.</p><p>And Ethari? What was he doing now? Probably baking ginger breadmen with Rayla, he hoped. Probably on babysitting duty. Probably enjoying a mug of hot chocolate. Probably working on a new design. Probably. He hoped.</p><p>That’s why he couldn’t fail. For Ethari.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Christmas morning was always a magical time, even if it meant Rayla jumping on his bed and attempting to drag him out, her little limbs trying in vain. He huffed a breath.</p><p>“Five more minutes.”</p><p>“No! Santa came!”</p><p>He perked up a little, for Rayla’s sake.</p><p>“Santa? Are you sure about that? There’s no way Santa came last night.”</p><p>She giggled. “Santa came, and he brought gifts!”</p><p>“No, Santa only brings gifts to children who have been nice all year.”</p><p>Her tugging paused. “And I am on the nice list. But...”</p><p>He cracked his eyes open fully now. “But what?”</p><p>“I’m not sure if he brought you presents this year. Before he left, I heard uncle Runaan saying that you’ve been naughty. He said there would be consequences.”</p><p>Ethari’s ears burned, as did the rest of his face. Runaan had said that as he dragged him down the hallway the night before he left. Rayla had been curled up in Lain’s lap at that time, supposedly asleep, so there wasn’t much need for them to keep their voices down, even as they listened to Tiadrin choking on her hot chocolate and Lain wheezing. <i>I thought she had been asleep!</i> Oh, Runaan was going to get it when-- if... if he came home.</p><p>With a great sigh of defeat, Ethari pulled himself to his feet and slipped on an ugly sweater as Rayla ran excitedly down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping paper had been crumpled into balls and thrown all over the place in a wrapping-ball fight. Ethari helped clean up the mess, a Santa’s hat on his head now when Tiadrin’s phone pinged.</p><p>“Wha--” She looked at the text message.</p><p>“What is it, dear?” Lain had every reason to be nervous when he asked. It wouldn’t have been the first time they would be called to work for an emergency on a holiday, having to leave Rayla in the care of Ethari, just the two of them.</p><p>She shook her head. “Nothing of importance.”</p><p>A breath of relief escaped Ethari’s lips when a particular someone tugged on his pajama pants. He crouched down at her bidding and listened intently as she whispered into his ear with cupped hands, her expression anything but innocent.</p><p>“Before Runaan left, he wanted me to complete a special mission.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. “Oh? And what would that be?”</p><p>She giggled. “He said that he found mistletoe growing on the apple tree outside and he wanted me to set it up somewhere.” Ethari smirked, seeing where this was going. Of course he did. “There’s just one problem.”</p><p>“And what would that be, wee one?”</p><p>“I can’t reach it.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Ethari found himself holding onto Rayla’s waist as she stood on his shoulders.</p><p>“Almost done, love?”</p><p>Her tongue stuck out in the cutest way. “More tape.”</p><p>“Please,” he reminded as he passed her another strip of tape.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>After several seconds of labourous huffing and hair tugging, Rayla beamed with pride.</p><p>“All done!”</p><p>He let her down then and they both studied her work. </p><p>“I’m impressed.”</p><p>“You think it’ll work?”</p><p>“If Runaan assigned you a mission, then trust me, it’ll work.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>The two of them tried not to snort as Tiadrin stood in the doorway to the kitchen.</p><p>“Honey?”</p><p>“Yeah?” came Lain’s voice from another room.</p><p>“Can you come here?”</p><p>Rayla’s face looked like it was about to blow when Lain walked up to Tiadrin.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Can you help me get the--”</p><p>Rayla couldn’t help it anymore and she burst out laughing, tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>Ethari grinned. His eyes flickering up and Lain followed that gaze.</p><p>“Uh... dear?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>He grinned like the dork he was. “We’ve been caught under the mistletoe.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’ve been caught under the mistletoe.”</p><p>She looked up, then back at him, then to Rayla and Ethari before turning back to him, the wheels in her head slowly turning.</p><p>“I suppose we have...”</p><p>Lain reached forward and placed his hands on her waist. “You know what that means?”</p><p>She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Come here.”</p><p>Ethari had to cover Rayla’s eyes when they both went in for each other passionately, but he himself had seen far worse and wasn’t bothered by their PDA. Once the coast was clear, Ethari removed his hands, but Rayla’s quickly moved to shield her eyes just in case, loud chuckles radiating off of the adults around her.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>After their Christmas feast, Lain and Tiadrin were occupied with arm wrestling with Rayla picking sides and using her body weight to help one of her parents win. The sound of laughter filled the air, booming off the walls, and for a moment, life didn’t feel so empty without his Runaan.</p><p>He didn’t feel the absence of his heart, nor did he feel the linger of eyes from behind.</p><p>Runaan stood still, just a few feet from his beloved. The mission had gone over rather smoothly, he and his teammates making quick work in their return home. As he stood there, he could smell cookies in the oven and the warmth of the fire. Laughter filled the air as Ethari’s shoulders shook in front of him. He took another step and tapped his shoulder.</p><p>The engineer jumped and turned around, his arm ready to swat if needed. But once recognition set in his face, he relaxed.</p><p>“Runaan!” </p><p>“Oomph--” he wheezed as he was tackled in a bone-crushing hug. </p><p>“You’re home early!”</p><p>“Ethari--” his ribs protested “--can’t breathe...”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” </p><p>The two men settled for holding each other in their arms, giddy and content. He was home for Christmas. He was home for Christmas!</p><p>“Miss me much?” Runaan teased.</p><p>“Only a little. But I hear your husband has been missing you something terrible.”</p><p>“Has he?” he played along, eyebrow raised and a smirk stretching his face.</p><p>“Mhmm. A little too much for his liking.”</p><p>“I’m surprised he hasn’t greeted me with a kiss yet,” eyes mischievous. “One kiss for each day gone, to show me how much you missed me.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you lots, don’t you worry.”</p><p>“Oh, so you’ll kiss me nice and thorough, then?”</p><p>Ethari bit his lip to hide his wide grin, failing at that, too. “I’m feeling less inclined to do so now, unless you beg, of course.”</p><p>Tough-stuff pouted, drawing another chuckle from him, but then smirked.</p><p>“Yes, however, I know something you don’t.”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>He pointed up. Mistletoe. They were under mistletoe. Runaan grinned at his husband’s furrowed brows and slight frown as he turned to Rayla, her best innocent face on. <i>Oh, that little--</i></p><p>“Well, it is tradition, my love.” Runaan’s fingers under his chin brought him back to the problem at hand. Well... not so much a problem...</p><p>Eyes darted to his lips, then back up, something dangerous alight before lips brushed one another in a nice, heart-warming kiss. It was drawn out and sensual, but then hands were on his hips and Ethari was being pushed back, lips growing hungry, mouths opening to let tongues in, Ethari’s hands pulling at his scarf around Runaan’s neck before his back thudded against a wall.</p><p>“Whew! The room’s down the hall, boys!” Tiadrin whooped and hollered, Lain whistling.</p><p>A chuckle from deep in Runaan’s chest was the only response he got as he slid his hands from Runaan’s face to wrap his arms around his neck. Ethari gasped when a hand grasped his thigh, so he took the hint and wrapped it around Runaan’s hip, who was leaning one arm against the wall by Ethari’s head. </p><p>“Runaan...”</p><p>Lips went to his neck, teeth scrapping against skin. Oh. <i>Oh.</i> He let out a sigh, his hands tangling in his beloved’s hair. The hand that wasn’t leaned against the wall made it’s way down to Ethari’s lower back before tugging his hips against his own.</p><p>“Ru...” he panted slightly, face red. “Runaan... maybe we should...”</p><p>Runaan’s mouth paused so he could meet his lover’s eyes all smug.</p><p>“Hm? Maybe we should what?”</p><p>He shivered at Runaan’s breath against his ear.</p><p>“Maybe we should...”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>Ethari blushed further, knowing quite well what Runaan was doing. And by <i>god</i> was it working.</p><p>“Maybe we should take this to our room.”</p><p>“Mmm. I like that idea <i>very</i> much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed I'm a little rusty in my writing (especially kissing scenes), so hopefully the cringe wasn't too bad. I've definitely had better works.</p><p>Comments appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>